


【帝二世/哨向】帝王回归 第二十五章

by littleblacksnake



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M, 哨向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 04:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblacksnake/pseuds/littleblacksnake
Summary: ※雪茄不吸会自动熄灭原文在简书，因为各种原因而无法上传简书的会放在ao3。https://www.jianshu.com/nb/39001302感谢阅读





	【帝二世/哨向】帝王回归 第二十五章

就在伊斯坎达尔任由别扭又逞强的爱人糊了自己一身鼻涕的时候，门铃被按响了。伊斯坎达尔，起身去开门说了几句，回来的时候手里多了一样东西。

“第六星区的舰长送给你的。”

韦伯坐正身子用手帕擦了擦脸，接过来看。“雪茄吗？唔，大直径的古巴品种。现在还有人生产这种雪茄啊。”韦伯开始不自觉地通过外观品鉴起来。

“嗯？很懂行嘛，小子，什么时候学会的？”伊斯坎达尔扯出一个不怀好意的笑容。

“什么时候……也没有什么确切的时间，因为工作很忙需要提神所以不知不觉就开始吸了。”韦伯完全没有意识到问题地回答。

“哦～已经在我不知道的地方成长为了一个肩负繁重工作压力，需要烟酒排解的大人了嘛。”伊斯坎达尔语气微妙地感叹。

“就是这么回事没错。”韦伯说着拆开雪茄的包装，拿出一根放在鼻间闻了一下，“哦！这个味道确实不太一样。”

伊斯坎达尔凑近他的耳边继续说：“是可以带着可爱的入室弟子进出风月场所的大人了呢。”

“什……”韦伯后背瞬间僵硬，雪茄都掉在沙发上了。虽然对于那件事他问心无愧，但是从王口中说出来就是带着莫名的羞耻。他红着脸语无伦次地反驳：“那个是为了情报，还有梅尔文，总之不是你想的那样！那是厄洛斯之翼，就是，就是……”

“也就是说没有看里面的漂亮姑娘？腿很长的或者胸很大的大姐姐都没有咯？”伊斯坎达尔用身体压向他，一边逼问一边向他耳朵里吹气。

韦伯想起厄洛斯之翼大厅里被好几个大胸美女挤到梅尔文房间里的场景，略迟疑了一下。

王立刻抓住他的破绽，进一步进攻：“嗯？看来还是看了嘛，不乖啊，小子。看到哪里了，这里，还是这里？”

伊斯坎达尔的手指隔着韦伯的衬衫四处点火，素了十年的韦伯在机甲驾驶座上刚尝到点甜头，根本受不住被王这样压着撩拨。他自暴自弃地吼道：“啊啊啊啊真是够了！什么都看了，哪里都看了，梅尔文房间里一百零八和几乎全裸的美女在我面前搔首弄姿供我挑选，胸也好屁股也好大腿也好全都看见了，我就是这么不乖，快来惩罚我，快来用你的凶器对我‘棍棒教育’啊！”

他揪住伊斯坎达尔的领口气哼哼地摇晃，强壮的王者纹丝不动，只有扣子承受不住从衣襟处掉落，雪白的军制衬衫之间隐约露出铜色的肌肉，比直白的裸露更引人遐思。韦伯忍不住吞咽口水。

“已经饥渴到扑上来扒我的衣服了吗？就那么喜欢我的‘棍棒’啊，那可就不能算是惩罚了。”

“那你是要怎么样啊……”盯胸肌盯到脑子当机的韦伯连炸毛都顾不上，赤红着脸任人施为。

伊斯坎达尔三两下扯掉韦伯的裤子，在他的屁股上拍了一下，命令道：“跪趴在这里，把腿分开。”

韦伯瞬间清醒：“开……开什么玩笑，那种姿势，我才不……”倔强的嘴唇被突然吻住，充满伊斯坎达尔的气息的唇舌掠夺走他口中的氧气，带着薄茧的指腹挑弄着微微勃起的，形状秀气的阴茎，让不听话的臣下的大脑一片浆糊。

“乖，趴好。”在粉白的肉柱完全站起来后，他终于放过韦伯，低声诱哄着对方摆出下流的姿势。

“你总是欺负我。”嘴硬的小向导黏黏糊糊地抱怨着，却还是听话地照做了。

伊斯坎达尔从茶几上拿起一根雪茄，仔细看了看，说：“这玩意和你的那个以前差不多大。”

“哪个？”韦伯回过头，看到伊斯坎达尔拿着直径不足一厘米雪茄，试图和他的阴茎对比大小，深觉受辱：“才没有那么小！”

“是吗？”王显然对谁大谁小没什么兴趣，反正都没有他大。他一只手握住韦伯的命根子轻轻搓揉，一边我用雪茄粗糙的外皮摩擦那里脆弱的敏感点，并在前方流出淫荡的液体时用雪茄揩拭下来，不多时，一根雪茄就被弄得湿漉漉粘哒哒的。

韦伯的腿爽得发抖，胳膊也支撑不住，腰上完全使不上力气，整个上半身塌软下去，如此一来屁股反而翘得更高也分得更开了。

伊斯坎达尔把弄湿的雪茄轻轻顶进韦伯的后穴，当意识到进入自己的是什么东西时韦伯羞耻到几乎从沙发上弹起来。

“你怎么能用这个来，来……”

“来插你。”伊斯坎达尔按住他，半截雪茄立在他的屁股外面像一个光秃秃的，小尾巴。王低下头在他屁股上亲了一下，捏住雪茄的顶端旋转着找韦伯的敏感点。

雪茄的质感很奇妙，它的外皮是整片的烟叶制成，仔细摸起来有植物叶片特有的脉络，被浸湿吸水使这种脉络更加清晰起来，被搔刮般的触感刺激得韦伯忍不住屈动身子，乳头被挤压在微凉的真皮沙发上和衬衫纹理分明的布料来回摩擦，很快就红肿起来。

“Rider，伊斯坎达尔，不要这个。”他用鼻音恳求。

“想要我的这个吗？”王牵起他的一只手，放在自己已经快要撑破了布料的胯下。

“嗯……”韦伯点头。

“雪茄太细太小，满足不了你下面饥渴的小嘴吗？”王得寸进尺地问。

韦伯强忍羞赧，再次点头。

“那可不行，说好的惩罚你，怎么能你要什么就给什么？”他边说边拿着雪茄在韦伯的体内进进出出，可怜的小洞被进入却无法被填满，嘴馋地发出水声。

伊斯坎达尔像发现了新大陆一样：“咦？韦伯，你这里自己会流水哦。”

“没有！不是！不可能！”韦伯想也不想地否认三连。

“真的，不骗你，你听。”王抽出雪茄，用手指在他的穴口插弄出粘腻，啪嗒啪嗒的声音。

“我不听，快停下！”韦伯收紧后穴，企图阻止伊斯坎达尔的动作。

“唔……之前就觉得，你这里，还挺会吸的。”王抽出手指，有了新的主意。

忽然就被晾在那里的韦伯喘着粗气疑惑地回头看，然后瞬间就被夺走了呼吸。

伊斯坎达尔用虽烟赠送的雪茄剪剪开了雪茄顶端，并用火柴点燃。王轻轻吸了一口，似乎对味道没有什么评价，随着呼吸他半露的胸膛略微起伏，如果忽略下身肿起的帐篷，简直可以上猛男杂志封面。

他拉着韦伯的腿让面对着自己他侧躺着，两指夹着雪茄凑近，韦伯以为他要用烟头烫自己，吓得一边扭动一边尖叫。

“别怕，乖一点。记得吗？我爱你，不会伤害你，这是你说的。”王揉着他的屁股安抚道。

“可是你说要惩罚我。”韦伯委委屈屈地说。

“别怕，相信我。”王说，他蹲在沙发旁边，在韦伯的屁股上种了个草莓，把雪茄没有点燃的那一端插进微微开合的菊穴，一只手撑着韦伯的大腿，低头舔弄起韦伯的阴茎。

“Rider！”韦伯几乎本能地推拒。十年前的王也曾经提出过要为他口交，但是他拒绝了。他不能接受心中至高无上的王居然匍匐在男人的胯间用嘴服侍对方的阴茎，哪怕那个男人就是他本人。

但是伊斯坎达尔很强硬。他的大手把韦伯的腿架得高高的，另一只手玩弄着他的阴囊和会阴。

韦伯感到尊卑颠倒的错乱，以及被爱惜和疼宠的幸福，这两种似乎矛盾的心情共同加剧了生理上的快感，而雪茄似乎真的对他的菊穴产生了什么效果，他感到那里有一种酥酥麻麻的异样感，促使他不受控制地在王的口中抽动，甚至射精。

“吐出来啊，笨蛋。”韦伯看到他似乎把自己射出来的东西吞了下去，抬起胳膊挡住脸，无力地说。

他的王没有回应，只是把雪茄从他身后抽了出来，对他说：“你看，没有熄灭，我就说你的后面很会吸。”

“色情狂！”他脸皮薄的小向导斥道。

“怎么了？不想要棍棒教育了吗？”伊斯坎达尔一边解开自己的裤子一边说。

韦伯听到拉链的声音，忍不住露出半只眼睛，偷偷瞄了一下，又迅速遮回去：“要。”

温柔又贤明的王闷笑出声，手指慢条斯理地扩张着穴口，问他：“想用什么姿势？”

“不知道！快点！”他破罐子破摔地喊，伊斯坎达尔把他放平，从正面进入了他，接着在他的惊呼中将他抱起来，一边抽动，一边在房间里走来走去。

韦伯惊恐地用几乎没什么力气的四肢缠住他，因紧张而收紧的肌肉差点直接把王夹射。

王轻轻拍打他的屁股，在他耳边安抚：“放松点，小子，不会让你掉下去的。”

他插入得很深，每走一步都让韦伯感到要被刺穿。伊斯坎达尔的手臂很稳，这让韦伯渐渐放松，并开始在王的腰侧摩擦双腿。

王感觉到他的需求，一边走一边用胳膊快速地把他上下颠。韦伯发出凌乱而无意义的语气词，修长的手指抓乱了伊斯坎达尔的头发。两个人都好好穿着衬衫，下半身却赤裸着紧紧相连。

这样的姿势虽然进入的很深动作的幅度却十分有限，渐渐两个人都对此感到不满足。

伊斯坎达尔维持着插入的状态，一路把韦伯颠上了床，他从韦伯身体里退出来，焦渴的后穴不自觉地收紧却没能留住他。他把韦伯摆成在沙发时的侧卧姿态，抬起他的一条腿从下面整根没入，再全部抽出，如此反复。韦伯臀因强烈的摩擦和撞击痉挛颤抖，他舒爽但每一条神经都不受自身控制，他的阴茎硬到发疼，但是因为才射过不久迟迟无法高潮。  
“Rider，Rider，唔……”他想要更多，却不知道应该怎么做，只能不断扭动着身子哀求。

他的王显然比他自己更了解他。伊斯坎达尔放下他的腿，充新从正面入侵，爬伏在他的身上用舌头隔着衣服舔他的乳头，没有深深地顶入，而是有力而快速地攻击着穴内的腺体。

韦伯无意识地摇晃着头，撕扯着伊斯坎达尔的衬衫，臀部一耸一耸地迎合着王的攻击，在无情的踏伐中缴械投降。

得胜凯旋的王从殖民地撤出，依然狰狞地直立着的肉柱摩擦在被韦伯的精液打湿的黑色衬衫上，然后把它弄得更湿。

心满意足的两人，慵懒地躺在床上接吻。挑剔的向导皱皱鼻子，嫌弃道：“味道不好。”

“你还嫌弃自己的东西吗？”伊斯坎达尔调笑他。

“就是自己的才嫌弃吧。”韦伯哼唧道。

“哦？这么说你还挺期待吃我的？随时欢迎品尝。”

“才没有！”

“不想吗？那你不嫌弃谁的？事先说好不管是谁我都会跟他决斗的。”

“你够了！”

“不过虽说十年过去了，你的技术还真是青涩啊，你去妓院的时候没跟大姐姐学两招吗？”

“没有，我怕你跟她们决斗。”

“哈哈哈哈哈你变幽默了。”

两个人有一搭没一搭地不以上床为目的地调情，享受着紧张的战时偷得的半日闲暇。

没有人知道维尔维特少将为什么突然戒烟了，就如同没有人知道他们的王私底下有多少欺负他的小向导的花样。

**Author's Note:**

> ※雪茄不吸会自动熄灭  
原文在简书，因为各种原因而无法上传简书的会放在ao3。  
https://www.jianshu.com/nb/39001302  
感谢阅读


End file.
